Things I'll Finally Say
by Jenette Black
Summary: Summary: Sequel to “Things I’ll Never Say” Remus catches Sirius reading his diary, and James discovers they’re gay. Rating for SLASH.


_**Things I'll Finally Say**_

By Jenette Black

_Summary: Sequel to "Things I'll Never Say" Remus catches Sirius reading his diary, and James discovers they're gay_

_A/N Warning: Obviously if Things I'll Never Say is slash, the sequel will be too. And any flamers will D-I-E! I'm sick of flames!_

__

Sirius had just finished reading Remus's diary as Remus himself walked into the dormitory. Remus stopped in his tracks when he saw what Sirius was doing. Sirius looked up, startled, and nervously put the diary down.

"Remus - I... I can explain." He stammered, fidgeting with his hands.

"Oh?" Remus replied quizzically.

"Yeah. You see, I had to get my robes for class, and I was going through my trunk when I found this." He picked up the diary. "I don't keep a Diary, so, being the curious person I am, I opened it up to see who's it was. When I found out that it was yours, curiosity got the better of me. I opened it up, and I'd only planned on reading a few excerpts, but when I found out that it was about our date, I couldn't help but read the rest. I'm sorry, its your business, and I never should've opened it up in the first place and -"

"Sirius! It's ok!" Remus laughed, cutting Sirius off. "I put it there on purpose." Sirius started in astonishment.

"Y-you did!" He stuttered, in disbelief. This was making absolutely no sense to him whatsoever.

"Yeah. I put it there in hopes that you WOULD read it!"

"But why?" Sirius asked, confused. Why would Remus WANT him to read all of his personal thoughts.

"So you'd know how I feel about you." He replied, walking slowly towards the bed that Sirius was sitting on.

"Well, why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I was scared." Remus was right next to the bed now, and he sat down on it right next to Sirius.

"Scared?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah. Scared of your reaction. And I was hoping that you'd find the diary and read it when you were on your own. That way, no one'd know your reaction. But, with the great timing I have, I walked in just as you finished. Just in time to see your reactions. Yay for me, huh?"

"Well, you wanna know what I think of it all?"

"Tell me."

Instead of telling him, Sirius showed him by giving him a passionate kiss. Remus smiled to himself and kissed back. Right in the middle of it, however, James came storming into the Dorm. He took one look at the two, then turned away, disgusted.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked in a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

"Well, we WERE kissing, until you came in!" Sirius retorted.

"You're skipping History of Magic to snog? Unbelievable!"

"Hey, don't tell me that you and Lily were mysteriously missing for Head duties. Besides, Binns is so old he won't even notice we're gone!"

"It's my business what me and Lily are doing!"

"And it's our business what me and Sirius are doing!" Remus countered, butting into the conversation.

"But skipping class?"

"You and Lily skip class!" Remus nearly yelled, really heating up. Sirius was trying to calm him down, but he was just as angry. Why was James suddenly so disapproving of their relationship? He took a deep breath. "Prongs. You're mad at us, just because we happen to be dating? You don't see us shunning You and Lily because YOU two are dating, do you?

"Well – It's different between me and Lily" James finally came up with.

"Actually it's Lily and I. And How are you different? And if you dare say the reason is because you're straight then - "

James cut him off. "We're different, because we're in love. I love Lily."

"Yeah - we are too! I love Sirius." Remus scowled, wrapping his arms around Sirius's waist. James looked shocked, but finally said:

"Well, _I _have to get to class!" He turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door forcefully behind him.

"I don't get it!" Remus muttered, getting up to pace around. "He's fine with my Lycanthropy, but he's freaked out that I'm gay?"

"Remus!" Sirius said, astonished, ignoring Remus's muttering.

"What?" He replied, turning to face him.

"You said it!" Sirius seemed almost lost for words.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Remus commented, full of himself.

"Say it again!"

"I... I... I can't." He ran a hand through his hair, and sat back down. He didn't fully understand why it was so hard. It was just three words, but somehow he couldn't formulate them.

"Please!" Sirius pleaded, his face turning into the ever famous 'puppy-dog pout'

"I can't! I tried!"

"You said it pretty clear and fluently when you were mad at James!"

"But I wasn't thinking about it then!"

"Well don't think about it now!"

"I... nope! I can't help but think about it!"

"Just say it!'

"No! I can't!"

"Please!"

"I can't!"

When he said that, Sirius jumped on top of him, and started tickling him violently. Remus started laughing hysterically, and tried to push Sirius off him.

"All right! Fine! I'll say it!" He yelled, as Sirius stopped tickling him. "I love you."

"I don't believe you. You didn't sound too confident." Sirius replied, reaching out his hands again.

"I love you. Seriously." He said, looking him straight in the eyes. Sirius smiled and leaned over to kiss him again, when the door opened. It was Lily. The two groaned, as they turned to her.

"Here to yell at us, like James?" Sirius asked coldly.

"No." She replied. "I came to apologize for how much of an arse James was."

"Why can't he just say so himself?" Remus asked.

"Because he's still holding a grudge. But he's sorry. He doesn't mean it."

They stared at her in disbelief.

"If you're not going to say anything, then I'll just leave." She said, and headed for the door.

"Wait." Remus called out suddenly. "You're not mad at us?"

"No." She sighed. "I'm not sure if I approve of you not telling anyone, but, honestly, I think it's kind of cute." She smiled, and opened the door.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"Mmm?" She replied.

"Thanks."

She smiled again, and walked downstairs, no doubt to tell James what happened.

"Now – where were we?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around Remus.

"If I recall, we were about to go down and talk to James." Remus smirked, and stood up, beckoning for Sirius to follow suit. He sighed, but got up and followed Remus out of the door.

They reached the common room and saw James, sitting on his own, reading a quidditch book.

Remus cleared his throat. "Prongs?"

He looked up for a second, gave them a cold look, but allowed them to sit down next to him.

"Where's Miss Evans?" Sirius asked.

"She's not talking to me until I make up with you two."

"Smart girl." Sirius smirked. The smile soon turned into an expression of pain as Remus kicked him. "I mean – I'm sorry. For not telling you earlier. And I understand if you're grossed out, but I can't help the way I am."

James looked up again, and put his book down. "'S not you're fault Pads. I was being a righteous jackass. I shouldn't have blown up on you. You too, Moony." Remus smiled at the acknowledgement.

"So – friends?" He asked, hopefully.

"Friends." He replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me – I must find Miss Evans." Sirius and Remus laughed as he ran out of the Common Room, his yells of "Lily" clearly visible from the halls.

"I really do love you, Sirius." Remus said, curling up in his arms.

"Love you more, Moony." He replied, and leaned over to give him a kiss.

A/N: Muahahahahaha! Two Sirius Remus fanfics DONE! I've got plans for a third – but I'm not sure how that one'll work. And I'm working on a superawesome angsty one – All Remus's P.O.V. but it won't be done for a while.

So – go ahead and give me your praise in reviews. Just kidding. Say whatever ya want – just don't flame or yell about it being slash. Because if you complain, maybe I should direct you to the beginning of the fic – where the SLASH WARNING is?

X0X0X0

JenetteBlack


End file.
